Who's Side Are You On!
by crescentmoonprincess
Summary: Haruka volunteers to pose as Usagi's new boyfriend to try and make Mamoru jealous after he dumps Usagi again. All starts to go well until Minako gets involved, posing as Usagi to try and find out why Mamoru really broke up with her. Now Usagi is stuck figuring out her feelings towards Haruka as she tries to prevent Mamoru from falling back in love with the wrong girl.
1. Chapter 1: Dealing with Heartbreak

**A/N:** So I've been watching the Sailor moon series again and re-reading the manga, mostly out of boredom, and I've come to find out that I'm turning into one of those people who really enjoy the Haruka/Usagi pairing. Oh my! Hehe, anyway this shall be my first Sailor moon story so I apoloigize for any mistakes or grammar errors.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor moon

_Chapter One: Dealing with Heartbreak_

Usagi turned to the left and looked at her reflection in the mirror through foggy eyes. She couldn't tell if she really was begining to gain weight, or if it was just her own mind playing tricks on her again. But it didn't matter anyway. She didn't care anymore if she did gain weight and become unattractive. Mamoru no longer felt attracted to her and decided to dump her again. This time for good. Usagi tried to get him to reconsider, reminding him of the future and Chibiusa and their future roles. That just made him more angrier. None of that seemed to matter to him anymore. Usagi felt her stomach lurch at the agony of her broken heart and caused her to get sick again. After brushing her teeth, she headed back into her room. She slipped into a tank top and shorts and sat down on her bed. The painful flashback ran through her mind, causing tears to run down her face again. What was it about her that caused Mamoru to break up with her again? Was it the pressure of their future lives? Did he feel trapped with her because of their past? Or was he embarassed to be seen with a below average college student who could only afford a community college? Whatever it was, Usagi wanted to know the truth. The real truth.

"Mamo-chan... why?" Usagi mumbled to herself as she cried harder into her bunny pillow. "What did I do?"

A soft knock at her door made Usagi jump a little. "Usagi, sweetie," her mother's concerned voice was heard from the otherside. "Are you ok? You skipped dinner and desert."

"Y-yeah mom I'm fine," Usagi lied sniffling back her tears. "I'm just worried about college tests right now. I'll be fine. Really."

"Ok," her mother replied. "I'll go out and get you some ice cream. Your dad's working late tonight and Shingo's staying over at a friends house. Make sure you lock the door if you go anywhere."

"Ok mom, thanks," Usagi smiled a little at the mention of ice cream. She always seemed to find some comfort eating sweets. Although, this time, even a giant mountain sundae wouldn't fully heal her shattered heart. With a final sniffle, she sat her pillow aside and reached for the cellphone that was given to her for her 17th birthday. With her friends away at universitys, a cellphone was the only way she could get in contact with them. They wouldn't even answer their comunicators anymore.

"Someone please answer," Usagi begged as she scrolled through her contact list. She first started with Ami. No answer. Next was Makoto. No answer either. She then tried Minako. She answered! Unforunately she was stuck in a make up class today. Even on a Saturday college kids had classes. Usagi sighed in disappointment. Her final hope was Rei. Rei didn't answer either. Usagi sobbed and began to cry again. Her friends were too busy for her when she really needed them the most. She scrolled through her phone again, barely being able to see who she was searching for, Then one number caught her eye, even through watery vision. Haruka's. Usagi remembered Haruka giving her her number in case of emergencies. Usagi stared at her cellphone screen for a moment, Should she call Haruka? Haruka told Usagi to only call her when she really needed her. Usagi tried everyone else. And this was somewhat of an emergency. She finally found the courage and pressed the 'send call' button. She put her phone back up to her ear as the dial tone repeated a few times. After the 7th ring, Usagi pressed the 'end call' button on her phone.

"I guess she's busy too," Usagi mumbled to herself. She slid her legs up and wrapped her arms around her knees. "I have no one." she rested her head on her arms and stared at her window. 'Everyone's too busy. Ami-chan, Mako-chan, Rei-chan, Minako-chan. Even Luna.' she gripped her knees harder and turned her attention to the small pink coin purse she had bought with the money she received working part time at a bakery.

"I haven't been to the arcade in a while," she said to herself. "Maybe Motoki-san is working today."

Usagi stood up from her bed and grabbed a small demin jacket from her closet. With a quick fix up, she grabbed the small purse and headed out the door. The fall breeze caught her attention as she slowly walked down the large sidewalk. "Mmm... I love the Fall breeze," she said sofly. She closed her eyes and breathed in the cool air. Without warning, she took a step and bumped into someone. "Gah!" she cried out in surprise and fell backwards. "Ouch!"

"Are you ok?"

Usagi rubbed her side and stood up." Yeah I'm fine." she then gasped at the familar voice. "M-mamo-chan!"

"Are you following me?" Mamoru asked as Usagi picked herself up

"N-no, I was on my way to the arcade and..." she paused. "Mamo-chan please tell me! Why do you hate me now! What did I do wrong?!"

Mamoru sighed and turned his back to Usagi. " I don't hate you. I just don't love you anymore."

"B-but why?!" Usagi pleaded with the boy. "Please Mamo-chan tell me the truth! Is it because of the pressure we hold with our future lives? If it is, I feel the same way sometimes. But that doesn't stop me from wanting to be with you! We... its our destiny to be together!"

"Enough!" Mamoru shouted. "Why do you always guilt me with that?! Pluto even told us the future isn't set in stone! I shouldn't have to be with you just because of what we saw in the future and our past! I told you I don't love you anymore. Now stay away from me!" with being said, Mamoru dashed past a small crowd and disappeared around the corner.

Usagi stood there, shocked and speechless. She then feel to the ground and buried her face in her hands, letting out a loud scream. "MAMORU I HATE YOU!" Usagi screamed at the top of her lungs, not caring who stopped to watch her. The scream then turned into loud sobbing as she cried harder then she ever had before. Moments later, she picked herself up again and started walking aimlessly down the sidewalk, her eyes and mind completely blank. As she continued walking, she passed by a familar figure but didn't stop, nor did she notice.

"Dumpling head?" the familar figure watched as Usagi continued walking down the sidewalk like a lifeless corpse. "Hey! Usagi!"

Usagi stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned to face the person calling out to her. "Ha... Haru...ka?"

"Hey, what's wrong?" Haruka asked after catching up. "You're face is red. Have you been crying?"

Usagi couldn't hold back her tears anymore and let the water drops fall down her face. " Haruka," she cried in pain. Before Haruka had a chance to reply, Usagi felt her knees give out and her vision go dark. She had blacked out.

When Usagi came to and regained consencness, she found herself in a large bed. "Where am I?" she groaned and rubbed the side of her head. "How did I get here?"

"You're at my place," a voice answered

Usagi gasped in shock and found Haruka standing in the doorway. "H-haruka!"

"Glad to see you're awake," Haruka sat down beside Usagi and handed her a small cup of water. "You passed out with I found you walking near the arcade. For a moment I thought you had died."

"I'm sorry," Usagi lowered her head. "I didn't mean to worry you. But thanks for rescuing me."

"What happened to you? When I found you you looked like you had been crying for weeks. Did you and Mamoru have a fight?"

Usagi then remembered what happened that afternoon. 'Stay away from me!' Mamoru's angry voice echoed in her mind. Usagi looked down at her water glass and felt her eyes swell up again with tears.

"Usagi?" Haruka looked at the small blonde with deep concern.

Usagi then threw herself at Haruka, spilling the water on the bed. "Haruka!" she gripped the sides of Haruka's shirt and cried on the woman's chest. "M-mamoru! He... he doesn't love me anymore!"

**End of Chapter one! Did you like it? Please let me know. Don't worry. The good stuff starts in Chapter Two ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: Usagi's New Boyfriend

**A/N: **Thanks everyone for the tips and help with chapter one. ^^ This chapter is a rather long one. I do hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Sailor moon

_Chapter Two: Usagi's New Boyfriend_

"Mamo-chan!"

Usagi awoke out of her nightmare with a jolt. She shot up in bed and looked around. When she had realized she was still at Haruka and Michiru's apartment she heaved a sigh of reilef.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Usagi asked herself as she pushed the blanket off her body and climbed out of bed. She noticed sunlight peeking through the blinds on the window. "Its morning already?"

Usagi stretched her arms over her head and proceeded towards the bedroom door. The alarm clock on the night stand caught her eye and revealed to her that it indeed was the next morning.

"I wonder if Haruka and Michiru-san have pancakes," Usagi smiled a little to herself and opened the bedroom door a peek. She saw no one in the living room or hallway so then decided to help herself to the kitchen.

She opened all the cabinets and finally found pancake mix in one on the far right of the kitchen wall.

"Now I need... eggs and milk," Usagi turned around to the refrigrator and opened the small door. She reached inside and grabbed the eggs off the top shelf. Behind them were chocolates. Usagi glanced at them and was reminded of how she ended up here in the first place. "Mamo...chan."

"Dumpling head?" Haruka appeared out from the hallway after hearing all the noise Usagi had been making. "You awake?" she stepped into the kitchen and found her moon princess on her knees next to a wide open refrigartor, crying

"Mamo-chan," Usagi sobbed through her waterfall of tears. "Why... why don't you love me anymore?"

Haruka knelt down next to the girl and placed her hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Hey, dumpling head its ok. Mamoru's gotta be crazy to dump a pretty amazing girl like you."

Usagi sniffed back a sob and threw her arms around Haruka again. "Why doesn't he want to be with me anymore? I love him!"

Haruka took Usagi into a tight hug and shiffted her legs to the left so she was in a sited position. "Calm down, its ok." she rubbed Usagi's back, hoping that would at least lower the crying to light sniffles and sobs.

"Haruka..." Usagi sobbed harder and buried her face in Haruka's chest.

"Listen," Haruka started to feel a little nervous with her words. She honestly had no idea what she could say to the poor girl to make her feel better. "Sometimes guys are like that. Since you've loved him for so long, a shattered heart takes a long time to heal."

Usagi loosened her grip on Haruka and was silent. Her crying then turned into soft wimpers and light sniffling. "Wh... what can I do to get him back?" she finally spoke

"Sorry kitten, I don't have an answer for you on that one," Haruka moved her hand up to the back of Usagi's head and lightly caressed it.

"Maybe... maybe I should stop wearing my hair in pigtails," Usagi softly spoke to Haruka. "I am a grown woman now and I'm still wearing my hair like a five-year old girl. Is that why Mamo-chan doesn't love me anymore?"

"Silly," Haruka chuckled slightly. "I'm sure Mamoru's reason has nothing to do with your hair."

"Then... is it my schooling?" Usagi still went on. "Mamo-chan was always strict with me about my grades in middle school and high school. Is he embarassed to be with an average college student? Does he want someone smart like Ami-chan?"

"Stupid you are smart," Haruka replied. "You passed middle school and high school. That should remind you of how smart you really are. Just because you couldn't get into a university like your friends doesn't make you any better than them."

Usagi smiled at Haruka's kind words. "Thank you," she softly said. "Now I'm kind of glad I left the house yesterday and passed out in front of you."

Haruka let out a soft laugh. "Yeah, I guess I'm kind of glad too."

Usagi released Haruka from her tight hold and sat up on her knees again. She wiped her eyes and released one last sniffle. "Can I still have those pancakes?" she quitely asked, feeling a little embarassed now that Haruka had seen her at her worst.

"Sure little muffin head," Haruka picked herself up off the floor and helped Usagi up. "I'll make breakfast and then we can go to the park so you can get some fresh air. How doea that sound?"

Usagi nodded with delight and gave Haruka a real smile this time. "That sounds great."

After breakfast, Haruka and Usagi headed for the park. They found a small bench next to the giant slide and allowed themselves to sit down.

"Thanks for bringing me here Haruka," Usagi smiled and stretched out her legs.

"You feeling better now?" Haruka replied leaning herself back on the bench,

Usagi shook her head. "No, but I am ok. I just can't help it. My brain is telling me to forget him if he's going to be a jerk and find someone better. But... my heart tells me don't give up."

"Which side are you with right now?"

Usagi lowered her head. "I don't know. Both I guess."

"It's amazing to see a girl like you with such willpower," Haruka smiled. "But if he really means that much to you, then side with your heart. Don't give up."

Usagi turned her attention to Haruka. "But what if he gets more upset with me and leaves Japan entirely? I can't exactly afford to become a stalker and stalk my ex boyfriend all around the world."

"That's a little extravagant," Haruka raised an eyebrow in concern.

"But... talking to him doesn't work anymore... Hey I know!" Usagi jumped up out of her seat. "I'll get a fake boyfriend to make Mamo-chan jealous! When he sees me with another hunky guy he'll want to try and get me back!"

"Ook little dumpling head now you're just talking crazy," Haruka grabbed Usagi and sat her back down on the bench.

"I have to do something to get Mamo-chan back," Usagi said.

"Don't you think getting a fake boyfriend is going too far?" Haruka leaned close to Usagi's face. "Even if you're doing it through anger and sadness, Mamoru doesn't deserve to have his emotions messed with."

Usagi frowned. "He hurt me first"

"So this is about revenge now?"

"No!" Usagi was starting to get annoyed. "I saw this on a movie I watched last week. The girl gets a fake boyfriend to make her ex jealous. And it worked! The girls ex was hurt to see his beloved in another man's arms. He got so upset that he finally realized what he had given up and took her back."

Haruka sighed with disappointment. "And you want to put Mamoru through that?"

"It will work!" Usagi sounded so sure of herself. "I know it will!"

Haruka shook her head and put her hand on Usagi's head. "I still think you're crazy, Kitten. But if you're really sure. I'll be the fake boyfriend for you ."

"Really?" Usagi's face lit up a little. "You'd do this for me Haruka-san?"

"Sure."

Usagi's smiling face then turned into a concerned frown. "But wait, you're a girl. And Mamo-chan knows who you are. If he saw me with you he would think I like girls now."

"Don't worry," Haruka gave Usagi a smile as if to tell her she had a plain. "You know with the clothes I wear no one can really tell I'm a girl."

"True."

Haruka stood up from the bench and gave Usagi her hand. "Just leave everything to me."

Usagi accepted Haruka's hand and picked herself up. "Ok. Although I feel kind of bad making you my fake boyfriend."

Haruka put her arm around Usagi. "Anything for a friend." she moved in a little closer. "Can I give you a kiss?"

Usagi blushed. "Uh..."

Haruka chuckled and patted Usagi's head. "You're so cute dumpling head. Come on. Let's head back to my place and I'll take you home."

"Ok."

Haruka took Usagi's hand into hers and the two left the park. Usagi blushed again at the feeling of holding hands with someone else other than Mamoru.

"So, what should I call you now?" Usagi asked. "Or should I keep calling you Haruka?"

"Just call me Haruto, baby," Haruka replied

"Hehe ok," Usagi giggled. "Haruto."

* * *

"You did WHAT?!"

"Oh come on Luna," Usagi brushed out her hair to release the tangles. "Haruka is perfectly fine with it and so am I."

"Usagi-chan," Luna sighed. "Do you realize what you're getting yourself into? You're only going to end up hurting herself."

"How?" Usagi challenged Luna. "Its not like I'm going to fall in love with Haruka. That would be a little weird."

"What will you do then if Mamoru still doesn't want you back after pretending to date Haruka-san?" Luna shot back.

Usagi didn't say anything. She set her hair brush down on her desk and grabbed her small purse. "Then I'll pretend to break up with Haruka and I'll finally know Mamo-chan really doesn't love me. Then I'll move on with my life."

"But, Usagi...," Luna frowned

"I'll be ok Luna," Usagi quickly replied. "I'll see you later. Haruka... I mean, Haruto and I have a lunch date today." she grinned happily and rushed out the door.

"Usagi-chan," Luna mumbled to herself. "I hope you're right about this."

"I wonder where Haruka's taking me for lunch today," Usagi asked herself as she skipped down the sidewalk. "I hope she'll let me order desert."

She started humming a small tune to herself as she passed by the arcade and café. "I hope this restaurant has apple pie." Usagi felt her mouth water at the thought of her favorite desert. Her sweet daydream ended when she turned the corner and came across a very familiar face.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi mumbled to herself. 'Stay strong Usagi,' she thought to herself. 'Remember, you have a new boyfriend now. Just walk past him and say nothing.'

Flicking a small piece of her hair back, Usagi continued walking and passed Mamoru without saying a word.

"Usako?"

Usagi stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face her ex boyfriend. "Oh, hi Mamo-chan. You out shopping today?"

Mamoru blinked with confusion at Usagi's behavior. "Uh... I was on my way to my job." his face then became very serious. "Are you stalking me?"

Usagi shook her head. "No. I'm on my way to meet my new boyfriend for lunch."

"New boyfriend?" Mamoru repeated, curiously. "What new boyfriend?"

"I met someone else yesterday at the park," Usagi said with a small grin. "He's tall and hunky and actually thinks my hairstyle is cute."

"Your hair style is..." Mamoru paused. "That's not why I..." he couldn't seem to find the right words to say.

Before Usagi could answer, she saw a motorcycle pull up next to her. Her face lit up when she saw it was Haruka.

"Haruk... I mean, Haruto!" Usagi smiled with delight as Haruka removed her helmet and revealed herself to Usagi and Mamoru. Usagi examined the new Haruka and was a little shocked, but amazed on how much she really did look like a guy. Although, this time, Haruka made herself look different. She had brown hair this time instead of her blonde hair. And she was wearing glasses on her face. 'Not bad,' Usagi thought.

"Hey there you are baby," Haruka got off her bike and joined Usagi at her side. "Did you forget about our lunch date today?"

Usagi giggled. "No I was on my way now. You just surprised me."

Haruka gave Usagi a small wink and put her arms around the girls waist. "Well lets go my pretty kitten. I don't want to get there late and end up waiting for a table."

"Ok sweety," Usagi decided to take it up a notch. "Bye Mamo-chan good luck at work today."

"Friend of yours babe?" Haruka asked playing it cool.

"Nah, just some guy I know. We used to go out," Usagi climbed on the motorcycle with her disguised friend and put on the extra helmet. "But we are so over."

Haruka started up her bike again and flew down the street, leaving a stunned Mamoru behind.

"Just some guy you know?" Mamoru said to himself. "Thanks a lot Usako. But I guess you're ok now." he took a step and finished his walking down the sidewalk. He didn't want to admit it, but seeing Usagi with another guy so soon made him a little angry.

"I hope you truly are happy now Usako," Mamoru mumbled sadly to himself as he disappeared behind a corner. He didn't realize it, but someone had been watching them the whole time.

"Mamoru and Usagi broke up again?" the shadow figure spoke to itself. "That's why Usagi wanted to talk yesterday. But then, who's the new guy she's with? I must investigate and find out."

With that, the shadow figure slipped past a group of teenagers and disappeared into the café.

**Yay end of Chapter Two! Sorry it was so long. Please forgive me! So who is the shadow figure? Well, stay tuned for Chapter Three and find out ^^**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Date

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Sailor Moon

_Chapter Three: The First Date_

Usagi and Haruka stepped into the restaurant and allowed the waiter to seat them. They ordered drinks and Usagi went straight to the menu.

"Thanks for bringing me here Haruka-san," Usagi kept her eyes on all the food choices. She didn't realize that Haruka had been starting at her the whole time with a smile on her face.

"No problem kitten," Haruka replied keeping her attention on Usagi. "Order whatever you like."

"Yay!" Usagi was happy to hear that. She couldn't decide if she wanted desert first or actual food. "Hmm... oh how about that! Or that! No wait, this looks good! Oh, I definitely want that chocolate cake for desert."

"Big appetite today I see," Haruka picked up her own menu. "I just hope you don't empty out my wallet completely. "

Usagi finally looked up from her menu. "Oh I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Haruka chuckled. "It's nice to see your happy self again."

The waiter came back and handed the girls their drinks. After they had ordered their meals, Usagi sipped and blew bubbles in her drink as she and Haruka talked. It made her feel happy that someone was actually listening to her instead of trying to ignore her with reading.

"How do you think Michiru-san will feel about this?" Usagi changed their current subject and brought up this one."I mean about you and me pretending to date?"

Haruka put her hand on Usagi's. "Don't worry muffin head. She'll be fine with it. We're doing this to try and get Mamoru back for you. You're our friend Usagi and we want you to be happy again."

Usagi smiled at Haruka's words. It was comforting to know that Haurka and Michiru cared so much for her. Not just because she was Princess Serenity. But because she was herself and they loved her for being herself.

"If it makes you feel better though," Haruka continued, breaking Usagi's thoughts. "I'll talk to Michiru about it tonight."

"Thanks Haruka-san," Usagi said. "Michiru-san is so lucky to have someone like you."

Haruka blushed a little. "Thanks."

As soon as their meals had arrived, Usagi began to devour hers as if it was her last. Haruka found it cute and amusing and chuckled everytime Usagi looked up at her with crumbs on her face. Every now and then, Haruka would help Usagi wipe her face as the girls dodged looks from the other people in the resturant. Some found it to be sweet and loving. However, the girls had no idea one of the persons had been watching them the whole time.

"This is insane!"

"Ssshhh. You'll blow our cover."

"Minako don't you think its ridiculous to be spying on people like this?!"

"Shut up Artemis. I saw Usagi get on that guys motorcycle and I want to know who he is. And why he brought her here."

"Don't you think Usagi's just making new friends from college? I think maybe you're just jealous."

"Me? Jealous? Don't make me laugh. It's my duty as a Sailor Warrior to protect the princess and keep her safe. I think this guy is trying to make a move on Usagi and steal her away from Mamoru."

"You're just assuming things again. If you're really worried about it, why don't you ask Usagi yourself."

"Maybe I will."

"Ugh. I thought college was suppose to make people better. You're never going to find a husband if you keep acting like a teenager."

"I'll let that one slide."

"Well thanks for lunch," Usagi finished off her desert and drink. She stood up from the table and brushed herself off as Haruka collected the check.

Once Haruka had paid, she and Usagi headed out the door.

"I hope our next date will be twice as fun," Usagi gave Haruka a cute grin.

"But my dear sweet muffin head our date isn't over yet," Haruka replied as she and Usagi climbed on to her bike. "There's one more place we have to go."

Usagi blinked in surprise. "Really?"

Haruka nodded. " Don't worry. You'll like it."

Usagi didn't know what Haruka had planed, but put her helmet on anyway and wrapped her arms tightly around Haruka's waist. She felt excited and nervous at the same time. Still, she wasn't going to complain. Being with Haruka was nice and gave her a warm, safe feeling. As they drove anyway, Minako emerged from the restaurant with Artemis hanging from her shoulder.

"Drat they got away," Minako shook her fist. "Let's follow them."

"Minako!" Artemis gritted his teeth. "You don't even know where they went."

"Grrr... I hate it when you're right," Minako hung her head in defeat. "But I must get to the bottom of this."

Minako straitened herself up and headed in the direction Haruka's motorcycle had took. "I'll find them even if it takes all afternoon and night."

"Please Minako you can't be serious!"

Minako growled at the white feline and changed her pace to a mad dash down the sidewalk.

* * *

"Oh wow! Its that new amusement park that just opened last week!" Usagi's eyes beamed with excitement as she stared at the park from the entrance gate.

"You surprised?" Haruka joined Usagi's side after purchasing tickets.

Usagi squealed and threw her arms around Haruka. "You're the best! I love yo..." she paused. "I mean, I love that you did this for me. This is awesome!"

Haruka gave Usagi a small kiss on the cheek. "You ready to have fun?"

"Uh huh!" Usagi nodded and rushed past a group of small children. She looked around at what she wanted to ride first. "Oh, the carousel! I love that ride!" she started to run towards the line, but before she could make it, she smacked into something and fell over.

"Ouch!" Usagi cried picking herself up.

"Muffin head you ok?" Haruka asked as she finally caught up with her fake girlfriend.

"Yeah I'm ok," Usagi replied rubbing the back of her head. "But what did I..." she suddenly gasped as she looked up at what she had hit. "M-mamo-chan! W-what are you doing here?!"

Mamoru blinked in shock as his attention turned to Usagi. "Usako? What do you mean? I work here now."

"Y-you work here?" Usagi felt a strange tug at her heart again.

"Come on kitten, lets get to the carousel before we have to wait in line forever," Haruka finally broke the two up and took Usagi's hand. "After that we can ride the ferris wheel."

"Y-yeah," Usagi nodded.

"Wait," Mamoru interrupted. He turned his attention to Haruka. "Who are you? And how do you know Usako?"

Haruka gave Mamoru a small glare, but prevented herself from doing anything stupid for Usagi's sake. She held on tight to Usagi's hand and brought the girl close to her.

"You must be Usagi's old boyfriend am I right?" Haruka began to play her boyfriend part. "Usagi and I are college classmates. Ever since I saw her I've had a crush on her. We finally met at the park and I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes." she turned to Usagi. "Right my little kitten?"

Usagi blushed at what Haurka said. She felt a small lump in her throat, but swallowed hard and nodded.

Mamoru made a face at Haruka. "You look oddly familiar to me. Do I know you?"

Before Haruka could reply, Usagi let out a loud laugh. "Well I'm glad you two finally got to meet. Let's go Haruto! I want to ride the carousel now! Bye Mamo-chan!"

Usagi half dragged Haruka to the carousel ride, leaving Mamoru behind. Mamoru raised an eyebrow in interest but brushed it off as a customer called for him.

Usagi found two empty horses that she and Haruka could ride and climbed on one. As soon as the ride started, Usagi heaved a heavy sigh of relief.

"Man, any longer and our plan would have been ruined."

"Mamoru's got a sharp eye," Haruka said. "Good thing I decided to wear these glasses."

Usagi grabbed a hold of the bar the horse was built on. She couldn't help but feel sad. Something inside made her heart race, but stop and hurt at the same time. Usagi gripped the handle bar and without realizing it, began to shed a tear.

"Hey muffin head you ok?" Haruka caught Usagi staring off. "What's wrong?"

Usagi quickly wiped her face and turned to Haruka with a soft smile. "I'm ok. Sorry."

The ride came to a slow stop. Haruka helped Usagi off and the two headed towards the ferris wheel.

"Come on. After the ferris wheel we can play some games," Haruka took Usagi's hand again. "No more being sad today ok?"

Usagi giggled as the pain in her chest faded away. "Ok I promise. No more feeling sad." she followed Haruka to the giant ride. 'Haruto is your boyfriend now,' Usagi reminded herself. As the thought repeated in her head, Usagi couldn't help but wonder if the pain she was beginning to feel really was from seeing Mamoru... or if it was something else.

**End of Chapter Three! Yay! I know this one is a little shorter than the last one, but I promise I'll get better. Soooo what will happen when Minako finds out about Usagi's cooky plan? Stay tuned for Chapter Four!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Doppelganger Plan Part 1

**A/N: **Hey guys! I was trying to get this done sooner but I've been busy with work and my writers block tried to take over. So thanks for being patience and enjoy ^^

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Sailor Moon

_Chapter Four: The Doppelganger Plan Part 1_

Usagi entered her bedroom and flopped down on her bed. 'That amusement park was so fun,' she said to herself as she snuggled with the stuffed rabbit Haruka had won for her at the ring toss.

"Michiru-san is soo lucky to have such a wonderful partner like Haruka," Usagi rolled over and curled up like a ball. 'Was Mamo-chan ever like that with me?' she thought as her mind reminded her of the times when they were together. Mamoru was either reading or staring off into space. 'I guess I really was annoying him all the time.'

Her thoughts were broken as her cellphone began to ring. Usagi pushed her new stuffed toy aside and grabbed the device off her desk. "Hello?" her voice sounded like a chipper teenage girl who had just received her first kiss.

"Usagiii-chaan," the voice on the other line sounded dark and evil. "I know you're secret."

"Gah! M-minako-chan!" Usagi yelped. "W-what secret?"

"Meet me at the Crown Cafe," Minako's voice still sounded dark and evil.

Before Usagi could answer back, Minako hung up. Usagi started to think this was a bad idea, but grabbed her jacket and purse anyway and headed out the door. Once she had arrived, she spotted her blonde friend at a table near the back.

"Minako-chan," Usagi felt a little nervous.

"Sit down Usagi-chan," Minako sounded like one of those bosses that calls you into his office to discuss a serious situation. She even had her hands in the perfect position, folded across her face, covering her mouth.

Usagi swallowed hard as she slowly sat in the booth across from her friend. She sat for a moment, hoping Minako would start the conversation again. However, Minako was silent herself and continued to stare at Usagi.

"Uh... Minako," Usagi finally broke the silence.

"Usagi-chan," Minako interrupted. "How long have we been friends?"

Usagi blinked at Minako's strange and confusing question. "Um... about five years now. B-but it seems a lot longer."

"And best friends don't keep secrets from each other right?" Minako sounded so serious.

Usagi started to feel very nervous. "Uhh... I guess so. Why? Do you have a secert Minako-chan?"

"I don't," Minako shot Usagi a glare. "But you do!"

"Me?!' Usagi cried. 'What secert?!"

Minako slammed her hands down on the table and got in Usagi's face. "Don't play dumb! You dumped Mamoru because you have a secert boyfriend don't you?!"

"W-what?" Usagi was already playing dumb.

"I saw you and another boy today. And I followed you two to the amusement park. Why are you cheating on poor Mamoru?" Minako lowered her voice.

Usagi shook her head. "It's not like that. Mamo-chan broke up with me again. Something happened to him a couple of days ago and he dumped me." her face then became sad. "He told me it was because he doesn't love me anymore, but I can tell he's lying. I'm trying to find out the truth. But he just pushes me away."

"So you still love him then?" Minako asked calmly.

Usagi nodded.

"Then who's the new guy you're with?" Minako asked again.

"Well... its kind of a long story," Usagi replied.

"Spill," Minako said leaning forward in her seat.

Usagi explained to Minako about the crazy plan her and Haruka had come up with. Usagi told her about passing out in front of the arcade and Haruka taking her in. Then going to the park and then Haruka changing her appearance so that Mamoru wouldn't recognize her. And changing her name to Haruto.

"So the guy you saw me with was really Haruka-san," Usagi said as she sipped the water the waiter had brought to the girls. "I bumped into Mamo-chan at the amusement park, he works there now, and he almost figured out our plan."

"Did you find out why he dumped you?" Minako asked.

Usagi shook her head. "No."

"You must've done something really bad to him then," Minako said.

"But I didn't do anything!" Usagi frowned at Minako's remark.

"Well, if you still want to find out, I'll help you," Minako gave Usagi a grin.

"H-help?" Usagi asked. "How?"

"How about I pretend to be you and I'll try and ask Mamoru why he broke up with you," Minako suggested.

"What?! Minako-chan that's insane!"

"Having a fake boyfriend isn't insane?"

Usagi didn't reply. Minako had a good point. Creating a fake boyfriend to make your ex jealous just because you saw it through a movie was pretty insane. Still, Minako couldn't possibly pull it off. She was a little taller than Usagi was and their hairstyles were way different. Not to mention their tastes in clothing were a little different too.

"But you're taller than I am Minako-chan," Usagi pointed out. "And our hairstyles are different too. How can you pretend to be me?"

"All we have to do is borrow the disguise pen again from Luna," Minako replied.

"She's already against my plan on having a fake boyfriend," Usagi sunk in her seat. "What excuse can I tell her that I would need the disguise pen again?"

"Then," Minako thought for a moment. "I'll ask Artemis for my Sailor V compact again."

"Oh no! Forget it Minako!"

Artemis stuck his head our from the small bag Minako had brought with her. "I'm not giving you the V compact so you and Usagi can spy on Mamoru!"

Minako kicked her bag, causing the impact to reach Artemis. "You're going to get us in trouble if you don't be quiet."

"Ouch!" Artemis cried. "You're an adult now Minako, can't you at least be a little less violent?"

"Ssssshhhh," Minako shushed her feline partner. She then turned her attention back to Usagi. "Don't worry Usagi-chan. The plan will work out." she smiled.

"I've got a bad feeling about this."

* * *

"So, you're ok with this?"

"I think it's cute actually. Usagi's turned into a mature woman. I know you'll treat her right."

Haruka blushed slightly. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Michiru giggled. "You're so cute Haruka."

"You know I hate it when you do that," Haruka's blushed turned red.

"So when's your next date with Usagi?" Michiru grinned.

"I don't know," Haruka shurgged. "Whenever she wants to go out again."

"Very gentlemen of you," Michiru began to tease. "But maybe you should take her somewhere where she can get totally relaxed." she began to poke at Haurka. "Maybe bring her here and give her a nice soothing massage."

Haruka's blushed turned red as a cherry. "Michiru!"

Michiru laughed. "I'm just trying to give you advice... Haruto."

Haruka growled. "I'm just pretending remember."

"Mmm hmm," Michiru wrapped her arms around Haruka's waist. "Well, when you get the courage to ask Usagi to marry you I'll attend to the preparations."

"I hope you're joking," Haruka replied. "I'm not in love with her."

Michiru giggled again. Teasing Haruka was always her favorite pastime. "Ok I'm done teasing you."

Haruka planted a small kiss on Michiru. "Good."

* * *

"Minako-chan this is stupid," Usagi whispered to her friend as they hid themselves out of Mamoru's site as they spied on the man who was still at work.

"Come on Usagi-chan it's not that bad," Minako replied. "I'll just walk up to Mamoru, ask if he wants to join me on a Ferris Wheel ride and then start asking him why he really broke up with you. What's stupid about it?"

"Gee," Usagi lowered her eyes and glared at Minako. " The fact that we're spying on him at his own job and looking like idiots might be why."

"Ok he's done serving his last customer," Minako watched as Mamoru made his way back towards the food building. "Just stay here and I'll be back with some details for you."

Usagi sighed. "Fine. By the way you never told me how you got your V compact back from Artemis."

Minako ignored Usagi and pulled out her Sailor V compact as she made her way to the girls bathroom. After searching for signs of getting caught, she held the crescent-shaped compact mirror high in the air.

"Moon Power! Transform me into Usagi!"

After a bright light had embraced her entire body, Minako looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. "Wow even my hair is perfect." she giggled and put her device back in her pocket. "Ok here goes."

Minako stepped out of the bathroom and made her way back to the food court and spotted Mamoru at a table near the popcorn stand. She heaved a heavy sigh and began walking towards the table.

"H-hey Mamo...chan," Minako smiled happily and waved at the tall dark-haired man.

"Usako?" Mamoru raised an eyebrow. "I thought you went home already with your new boyfriend."

"Oh... um... he had to go to the bathroom," Minako lied. "We were just on our way out. Are you on your lunch break?"

"Uh... yeah," Mamoru replied. "Are you waiting for me?"

"Yeah I wanted to talk to you," Minako sat herself down.

"Look, "Mamoru spoke. "If it's about your new boyfriend, don't worry. I'm not jealous. I'm just a little shocked you found one so soon."

"How could I not," Minako replied sounding full of herself. "I am a beautiful girl you know."

"Uh... ok," Mamoru was now confused with Minako's behavior. "Are you ok Usako? You look, different."

Usagi slapped her forehead in embarrassment, hearing the entire scene from behind the small food stand she and Minako were originally hiding behind. "Nice job Minako-chan. How are you going to get out of this one."

"Oh Mamor... Mamo-chan don't be silly," Minako tried her hardest to sound like Usagi. "I'm just the sweet little Usagi you know and lov... I mean used to love."

Mamoru then sighed with frustration. "Well then please stop following me. I told you before I can't be with you anymore. You're only hurting yourself if you do."

Usagi started to feel knots in her stomach at Mamoru's words. She wanted so badly to jump out from hiding and ask him why again. But if Minako had a better chance at finding out why, then she would stay hidden.

"But Mamo-chan what did I do?" Minako asked. "Please tell me then I'll leave you alone forever."

Mamoru stood up from the table and turned to leave. "Just go home Usako. You have a new boyfriend now and are happy again."

"Mamo-chan!" Minako jumped up from the table

"Go home!" Mamoru shouted at Minako. "I can't let..." he lowered his voice so not to catch attention. "Nevermind. Just leave me alone Usako. I don't want to be with you anymore."

Mamoru quickly made his way into the employee building, preventing Minako to chase after him.

Usagi's eyes went wide with shock. 'Can't let what?' she asked herself as she peeked out from behind the wall. 'What's going on Mamo-chan?'

Minako sighed and walked back to where Usagi was. "Well, he started to say something, but I couldn't get it out of him. It's sad to think he shouted at you like that."

"Minako-chan..." Usagi started to cry again. "I- I want to go see Haruka-san!" she picked herself up and dashed out of the amusement park, leaving Minako behind.

"Usagi-chan!" Minako called out to her friend. She started at a run to chase after the girl, but sighed with sadness and let Usagi go. "Usagi-chan..."

Usagi cried all the way to Haruka's place. Mamoru's words struck her in the heart again like a bullet. 'If Minako-chan can't find out why, then it's hopeless! Mamo-chan hates me! He hates me!'

Those words repeated in Usagi's mind as she ran up to the second floor of the apartment building. She found Haruka and Michiru's apartment and banged on the door violently.

"Haruka-san! Please open up! Its me Usagi!"

After 3 more bangs, the door finally opened revealing a concerned Haruka.

"Usagi!" Haruka blinked in surprise.

"Haruka-san!" Usagi threw herself at Haruka and hugged her friend tight. "Why does it hurt so much! I can't..."

"Woah calm down," Haruka put her arms on Usagi's shoulders.

"Haruka, who is at the door?" Michiru asked as she entered the living room.

Usagi sniffed hard and saw Michiru walking towards the door. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I-I should've called first. I'm sorry for barging in like this."

Haruka shook her head and picked Usagi up under her legs. "Come on tell me what happened."

Usagi blushed. "But, Haruka-san."

"You came all this way here," Haruka smiled. "You must need to talk about something right?"

Usagi lowered her head and nodded.

"Well then," Haruka pushed the front door open to allow herself and Usagi inside. "We can talk inside."

"Haruka you big softy," Michiru smiled. "You love bringing in little kittens don't you?"

"This one seems to be in some trouble," Haruka smiled playing along. "Maybe we should nurse her back to health."

Usagi's blush grew to a brighter red. "Wha-what? Wait, no! It's ok Haruka-san! I can come back later! I don't want to... I-I mean you and Michiru-san should..."

Haruka and Michiru laughed at Usagi's sudden outburst.

"You're so funny muffin head," Haruka set Usagi down on the couch. "Michiru and I are just playing with you to cheer you up a little."

Usagi frowned. "Hey! That's not funny!"

Michiru giggled and sat down next to Usagi. "Don't worry Usagi-chan. Haruka will be polite. She won't do anything." she then gave Usagi a playful grin. "Unless you ask her to."

"Michiru!" Haruka blushed and sat down on the couch with Usagi and Michiru. "You promised!"

"I'm sorry Haruka sweety," Michiru replied. "You're so cute when you blush."

Usagi smiled and finally let a giggle escape her throat. Part of her was happy she left and came here. The other part was feeling kind of guilty for leaving Minako-chan behind. 'I hope she's not mad at me.' As she finally calmed down and began laughing and talking with Haruka and Michiru, something in the back of her mind was wishing Haruka was here by herself this afternoon.

**End of Chapter Four! Yay! Uh oh! Looks like Usagi's in trouble. Find out her and Minako's next cooky adventure in Chapter Five ^^**


	5. Chapter 5: The Doppelganger Plan Part 2

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Sailor Moon

**A/N:** Before I begin I want to say this chapter is a little long and has some heavy making out between two girls. So, if you don't feel like bashing my head in with a stick please enjoy ^^!

_Chapter Five: The Doppelganger Plan Part 2_

"Hello?" Usagi answered her cell phone after hearing it go off from her purse.

"Usagi-chan?" Minako's voice was heard through the other end. "Are you ok? Where did you go? Are you feeling better?"

Usagi smiled. "I'm fine Minako-chan. I'm at Haruka-san and Michiru-sans place. They talked to me and cheered me up. I'm sorry for ditching you at the amusement park. I hope you're not mad."

"I'm not mad at you Usagi-chan," Minako replied. "Don't worry I'll keep trying to find out what's going on between you two."

"Thanks Minako-chan," Usagi replied.

"Hey before you go," Minako said. "I got a call from Mako-chan, Ami-chan and Rei-chan. They want to see us this weekend."

"Cool," Usagi brightened up her expression. "I just hope you don't skip class again and have a make up class."

"Hey that wasn't my fault," Minako defended herself. "I was helping a friend."

Usagi laughed. "Ok, sorry. Haruka-san said I can stay for a while longer so I'm going to hang out here for a bit. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Ok see ya," Minako said her goodbye and hung up.

Usagi ended her phone call and leaned back on the couch again. She then spotted Michiru walking towards the front door with her violin case in hand.

"Michiru-san," Usagi stood up from the couch. "Um... violin practice today?"

Michiru smiled and nodded at Usagi. "Yes. I have a concert coming up again and I need all the practice I can get. Enjoy your afternoon Usagi-chan." she waved goodbye and close the door behind her.

Usagi sat herself back down on the couch and sighed with relief. She didn't know why she needed one but after releasing the big puff of air, she started to feel better. After a moment of silence, Haruka finally entered the living room.

"Sorry muffin head," Haruka apologized for keeping Usagi waiting. "Hey since you had a rough day today why don't I take you out to dinner."

Usagi blushed slightly. "But... don't you want to change into... um... Haruto first?"

Haruka smiled and shook her head. "Nope. Today I'm taking you out as me, Haruka."

A feeling in Usagi's chest made her smile whole heartedly. "Sounds great."

As the afternoon began to fade into the evening, Haruka took Usagi to her favorite restaurant. Well, any restaurant was Usagi's favorite but they decided to pretend it was. Once they were seated, Usagi gave her full attention to Haruka.

"You know you're starting to spoil me Haruka-san" Usagi giggled as she began to play with her drink straw.

"Hey, anything for a cute little rabbit like you," Haruka smiled.

Usagi's cheeks turned pink again. Haruka hadn't flirted with her in along time. It made her feel happy yet at the same time, nervous. It felt like being on a real date. Usagi couldn't remember the last time Mamoru took her out. Or maybe she didn't want to remember. Being with Haruka made her completely happy and when she needed someone, Haruka was always there to help her. Usagi was beginning to wonder if this strange feeling inside her was the pain of loosing Mamoru, or if it was beginning to feel like something else. Something she hadn't felt since her last battle as Sailor Moon some time ago.

"Muffin head, you ok?"

"Huh?" Usagi looked at Haruka as she snapped out of her thoughts."Sorry Haruka-san I was just thinking."

"About what?" Haruka asked curiously.

"About Mamo-chan," Usagi lied.

"You really miss him don't you?" Haruka asked

Usagi nodded. "Yeah. I've become so desperate that Minako-chan saw us yesterday and found out what we were doing,that she decided to pose as me and see if she could find out the truth from him."

Haruka was silent. Usagi covered her mouth as she realized what she had just spilled out. 'Oh no! Nice going dummy Usagi!'

Haruka let out a loud chuckle and placed one of her hands on Usagi's. "Well I guess that gives us more time to spend together."

Usagi blinked. She didn't expect that kind of reply. "You... you're not going to scold me?"

"I know I should," Haruka gave Usagi a flirty smile. "But you two always seem to find yourselves in the craziest situations."

"Hey," Usagi frowned.

"If I recall wasn't it you and Minako that was stalking me the first time we met?" Haruka was having fun teasing Usagi.

Usagi didn't say anything. She took a sip of her drink, admitting defeat. Haruka was right. But it still concerned her a bit to think about her best friend stalking the man she's trying to get back together with when her original plan was to date Haruka on purpose to try to make Mamoru jealous enough to take her back. The plan was starting to turn into a soap opera.

"You're so fun to tease kitten," Haruka finally spoke.

"Now you're just being mean," Usagi folded her hands in between her legs and lowered her head down to her soda glass.

Haruka gave Usagi a kinder smile. "Ok, I promise I won't tease you anymore."

After dinner, Haruka took Usagi home. Usagi was a little sad to leave, but glad to finally be back in her own room. She laid her purse down and spotted Luna asleep on her bed.

'Ah Luna,' Usagi thought to herself as she changed into her pajamas. 'I'm sorry I haven't been a very good friend or princess to you.' she then sat herself down and picked the sleeping black cat up.

"Hmm?" Luna awoke at the feeling of Usagi hugging her. "Usagi. Where have you been? I was worried about you."

"Luna..." Usagi hugged her feline partner tighter. "I'm sorry I haven't been a good moon princess. Or a friend to you."

"Where did this come from?" Luna asked. "Are you still upset about your break up with Mamoru?"

Usagi smiled gently at Luna, trying her best not to cry again. "Yeah. But, I think there may be something else bothering me now too."

"Would you like to talk about it?" Luna asked.

Usagi shook her head and released Luna from her hug. "No. At least not yet. I'm still not sure about it really."

Luna licked Usagi's face. "Maybe a good night sleep will help. After all, you do have school tomorrow as well."

Usagi giggled and set Luna back down on her bed. "Yeah you're right. Thanks Luna. Good night."

She crawled under her blanket as Luna rested herself back down at the foot of the bed. She then pulled her crescent moon designed comforter up to her neck and slowly closed her eyes.

"Good night Haruka-san."

* * *

The next morning Usagi awoke with a headache and achy muscles. She let out a hard groan and slammed on the 'off' button on her new alarm clock she had gotten as a present for getting into college. The annoying beeping sound was so loud it could wake an entire army. Still, it was better than her old chicken clock she had for a long time.

"That blasted thing is going to be the death of me," Luna awoke as well and let out a big yawn. "But I'm glad it gets you up on time for school."

Usagi chuckled. "Go back to sleep Luna. I'll be hanging out with Minako-chan after school again today so I'll be home late."

She then stumbled into her closet and pulled out an outfit to put on. After getting dressed she grabbed her backpack and hurried downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning sweety," Usagi's mother greeted her daughter with a smile.

"Morning mom," Usagi replied, still half asleep. "What's for breakfast?"

"Your favorite chocolate chip pancakes."

Usagi's mother set the plate down on the kitchen table and went back to finishing her morning cleaning duties.

"Thanks," Usagi rubbed her still aching head and sat down in front of her plate. "Man I feel like I got hit by a truck."

She looked down at the pancakes in front of her. 'They look good,' she thought. 'But I'm not that hungry.' Usagi pushed the plate of goodness away and stood up from the table.

"I should go anyway," Usagi told herself as she checked her wrist watch. "I need to meet Minako-chan before school."

Usagi put her backpack over her shoulder and headed out the door. She pulled out her cellphone as it began to buzz revealing a text message from Makoto. She face brightened up again as she opened the message.

"Hey Usagi-chan," Usagi read the message out loud as she power walked down the street. "Sorry we're still busy with school and exams but we promise to see you this weekend." she paused and smiled happily. "Aww, they still love me." she continued reading. "Ami-chan will probably graduate early in two years. She's finally pursuing her dream as a doctor. Rei-chan is, of course, still shocked at you and Minako-chan getting into college. Myself, I finally have a new boyfriend! ^0^ I can't wait to introduce you guys. I'll see you and Minako-chan soon. Love Mako-chan."

Usagi closed her phone and put the small device back in her backpack.

"I'm glad Mako-chan finally met someone," Usagi started to feel a little jealous. "I hope this one works ou..."

Her words were cut off as she didn't see where she was going and bumped into someone.

"Gah!" Usagi stepped back and caught her balance before she feel completely on her face. 'Luna was right. Exercise does help keep up your balance.'

"Usagi-chan!"

Usagi recognized the voice and saw she had run into Minako. Before she spoke, she noticed Minako still had her hair in pigtails and was wearing something she had borrowed from Usagi a long time ago and never returned.

"Minako-chan..." Usagi finally replied. "Why are you still dressed like me? And wasn't I suppose to meet you at school?"

"Sorry," Minako said. "I ran into Mamoru on my way to pick you up and didn't have my compact with me today. So I decided to see if my real disguise would work."

"Did it?" Usagi asked.

"Well, he sure asked a lot of questions," Minako pushed a strand of loose hair behind her. "I told him I... you were trying out a new look."

"Thanks," Usagi sulked. "Let's get to school before we're late."

Minako and Usagi started their walk again towards their college. As they turned a corner, Minako caught a glimpse of Mamoru heading towards them again. With quick thinking, she shoved Usagi into a small alleyway.

"Hey!" Usagi cried. "Minako-chan what's wrong with you?!"

"Ssh," Minako hushed her friend. "Mamoru's coming. Stay here."

Usagi nodded and silenced herself. She wanted to admit this plan was starting to feel extremely dull and stupid, but decided to tell herself to shut up and let Minako try again with finding out why Mamoru dumped her. She layed herself low and watched as Minako approached Mamoru.

"Hi Mamo-chan!" Minako greeted the man with a loud, obnoxious grin.

"Usako," Mamoru greeted the girl with a cold stare. "If you're doing this on purpose this doesn't find me attracted to you at all."

"But you said you like when Im happy and cheerful," Minako decided to take it up a notch and grabbed Mamoru's arm. "So I'm going to fight for you even if it kills me."

Mamoru sighed and pushed Minako off him. "Do what you wish. But I don't know if your new boyfriend will like that."

"Oh uh..." Minako couldn't think of anything to say. "I broke up with him." she then suddenly blurted out. "He was cheating on me with another girl."

Mamoru blinked in shock as Usagi slapped her forehead, wanting to reach out and kill Minako.

"I'm going to kill you Minako-chan," Usagi growled softly shaking her now clenched fist.

"I then realized its you I want to be with Mamo-chan," Minako kept going on. "So please talk to me. Tell me why you broke up with me. Maybe I can change and we can start going out again."

"Usako!" Mamoru was getting angry again. "I told you I'm not ready to tell you yet. When I ran into you this morning I wanted to tell you the truth! But if you keep this weird stalking game up, then maybe we should stay apart. I'm proud of you for getting into college but your childish behavior will never change. Please leave me alone!"

"Mamo... chan," Usagi listened and felt her heart was going to burst through her chest and shatter into a million pieces again.

Mamoru stormed off again leaving a shocked Minako behind. Minako slowly walked over to the alleyway where Usagi was hiding and hearing the scene.

"Usagi-chan..." Minako saw Usagi picking up her backpack and hiding her face. "Listen you shouldn't..."

"I'm not going to school Minako-chan," Usagi replied softly. She picked herself up like a zombie and slowly dragged herself back home.

Minako didn't say anything. It made her sad, yet at the same time mad at herself, for putting Usagi through more pain then she wanted. Minako pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Minako put the phone to her ear. "Mako-chan you busy right now? Well, yeah its really important. Can we move the meeting date to this evening? No, but Usagi-chan really needs us right now. Mamoru broke up with her again."

Usagi started at a run as her tears began to flow again. 'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Mamo-chan really did want you back and you let your best friend ruin it!' she screamed at herself as she continued running. She didn't want to go home. Luna and her mother were there and she didn't want to deal with them. She ran past her house and in the direction of Haruka's place. After running for what felt like forever, Usagi banged on the front door again.

"Haruka-san!" Usagi screamed through her tears. "Open up!"

After hearing her violent banging Haruka opened the door and saw a hasty Usagi in front of her.

"Muffin head?" Haruka was shocked to see her. "Shouldn't you be at school today?"

Usagi didn't reply. Instead, she threw herself at Haruka and kissed her hard and deep on the mouth. Haruka blinked in shock at Usagi's strange behavior. Usagi pushed on Haruka's chest, causing the tall blond to stumble back into her apartment. She caught her balance and grabbed a hold of Usagi around her waist. Both girls had no idea of their actions, but continued on with the kiss. It then turned into Usagi moving her hands up around Haruka's neck and pulled her close enough to feel her warm body against hers.

"Usagi..." Haruka started to speak, after breaking the kiss. "Maybe we shouldn't... I mean, we're only suppose to pretend."

"Haruka-san," Usagi whispered as she moved closer to Haruka so their noses were touching. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry silly," Haruka kept her grip around Usagi's waist. "But... we can't..."

"I don't care," Usagi interrupted, tightening her grip. "Please Haruka-san."

'Michiru's going to kill me,' Haruka thought as she stared at Usagi's sad, yet wanting, eyes. With the short girl still in her grip, she shifted her body to one side and, with her now free hand, closed the front door.

* * *

Usagi awoke from her nap hours later. She gasped and shot up in bed after noticing where she was. 'Oh god! Did... did that happen?' Usagi couldn't speak. She couldn't even think. She had done something so horrible to her friend, she wanted to beat herself up.

"I gotta go," Usagi finally manage to say. She threw the blankets off and quickly got out of bed. After putting her hair back up into its original style, she slipped her shoes on and dashed out of the bedroom. Without saying goodbye, Usagi quickly picked up her backpack and ran out of the apartment.

"I'm such an idiot!" Usagi shouted to herself as she ran out the apartment building and to the main sidewalk. "Why? Why did I do that?!"

As Usagi continued her mad dash home, her cellphone began to ring again. She slowed herself down to a walk and pulled the phone out of her backpack.

"Hello?" Usagi put the phone to her ear. "This is foolish and guilty Tsukino."

"Usagi-chan?"

"Minako-chan?!" Usagi yelped. "Uh... h-hi. Um... what's up?"

"Hey come over to Rei-chan's place," Minako was heard through the receiver. "I told the other girls we have an emergency so we all met over at the temple. "

"Uh... sure," Usagi replied. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

Usagi hung up her phone and swung her backpack over her shoulder. After a moment of silent spacing out, she quickly headed towards Rei's place.

Once she arrived she slide open the main door and stepped inside.

"Usagi-chan," Ami was the first one to greet the girl with a kind hug.

Usagi stood there, not saying a word. The other girls noticed something was wrong and raised their attention in deep concern.

"Usagi-chan you ok?" Ami asked seeing Usagi hiding her face again. "You look sad. And your shaking. What happened?"

Usagi noticed she started to shake too. Her face then filled with heavy tears again. "Ami-chan!" she hugged her blue haired friend tight. "I'm so stupid!"

"Usagi-chan what happened to you?" Rei was next to speak as she and Minako and Makoto joined Ami's side.

"You look like you're going to faint," Makoto placed her hand on Usagi's back.

"You guys!' Usagi threw her arms around all four girls, hoping her grip would reach all of them. "I... I had sex with Haruka-san!"

**Hoh boy, looks like Usagi's got some serious explaining to do! My heart was racing after finishing this! Hmm... perhaps I should change the rating because of Usagi and Haruka's scene. And the mention of the um... sex part. Hehe. I just want to be careful. Anyway, stay turned for Chapter 6! And thanks so much for your guys' support! ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6: Broken Friendships

**A/N: **Wow I'm either really enjoying writing this or I have nothing better to do on my days off from work. xD I hope it's the first one. Thanks so much you guys for reviewing and hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Sailor Moon

_Chapter Six: Broken Friendships  
_

Usagi gripped the tea cup Rei had given her as all eyes continued to stay on her. She felt cornered and held against her will. It was starting to feel uncomfortable, but after that scene her friends deserved to know what's been going on.

"So, how does Haruka-san feel about this?" Ami was the first one to ask.

"Actually," Usagi replied. "I don't know. I ran out of the apartment before I had a chance to see her."

"What?!" Rei slammed her hands down on the table. "Usagi-chan why would you do that? You at least owe Haruka-san an explanation."

"I'm sorry," Usagi lowered her head, feeling ashamed. "I'm... I'm just so confused right now and I didn't know what to do. I found myself at Haruka-san's place and... it just happened."

"Usagi-chan," Minako was next to speak. "Let's not continue with the stupid plan we've invented. It's just causing you more pain and suffering. I blame myself for even thinking about asking you do it."

"Minako-chan," Usagi softly smiled. "Thank you. I know you did it because you care."

"You have to tell Mamoru whats going on too," Rei jumped in crossing her arms.

"About having a fake boyfriend and Minako pretending to be me," Usagi finished the sentence for Rei. "I know."

"Rei-chan lighting up a bit will ya," Makoto stepped in to defend her friend.

"Sorry," Rei placed her hands back on the table. "I'm just trying to get Usagi-chan to admit her mistakes."

"I know what I did was wrong Rei-chan," Usagi said, staying calm. "I can't take it back. Haruka-san must hate me now. I don't have Mamo-chan anymore and now I've hurt someone who tried her best to make it better for me. I'm pathetic."

"You're not pathetic Usagi-chan," Makoto put her hand on Usagi's shoulder. "I'm sure Haruka-san will understand. Just go and talk to her."

"I'm not sure she wants to now," Usagi started to feel sad again. "She probably doesn't even want to see me."

"You don't know until you try," Rei said giving Usagi a small nudge. "Go."

Usagi looked at her best friends with a smile. She was expecting them to think she was nothing but a back stabbing slut. Although, she still wasn't ready to tell them about these strange feelings she was starting to feel towards Haruka. But it made her happy that they were more encouraging then yelling and scolding her.

Usagi set her tea cup down on the table and stood herself up. "Thank you guys. I think I better go have that talk with Haruka-san right now."

The four girls watched as their princess slid the main door open and slipped outside. Usagi took a small breath and slowly made her way back to Haruka's place. Once she had arrived, she started to feel nervous. She reached to knock on the door, but lowered her hand.

'Come on Usagi,' she encouraged herself. 'Just tell Haruka-san you're sorry and beg for forgiveness. No, begging might make you look like a jerk. Try crying. Yeah, if she starts to get mad, just start crying.'

Before Usagi tried knocking again, the door slowly opened as if someone knew she was there. Usagi swallowed hard and stepped back, thinking Haruka was going to try and strangle her.

"Hey muffin head," Haruka surprisingly greeted her fake girlfriend with a smile. "I was hoping you'd come back."

"Haruka-san," Usagi tried to speak. "I... I..."

"Come in," Haruka opened the door to Usagi and allowed her in.

Usagi stepped inside and stood by the door. Haruka closed the door behind her and motioned Usagi to sit down. Usagi excepted the invitation and slowly sat herself down. 'Don't be nervous Usagi. Just tell her you're sorry.'

"Haruka-san," Usagi folded her hands on top of her knees and gripped them together. "Listen, I... I'm sorry about what I did to you earlier... I never should have done that..."

"Muffin head..."

"I just," Usagi kept going. "I'm just so confused right now. I heard Mamo-chan say he still loves me but still thinks I'm childish and I reacted without thinking..."

"Dumpling head..."

"I know we're only pretending to date, but this plan has gone too far. Especially with Minako-chan posing as me to try and help me. I just got so scared and hurt that I..."

"Usagi!"

Usagi stopped talking as Haruka interrupted her. She looked up at her friend and saw her sit down on the couch next to her.

"Nothing happened," Haruka told her.

"What?" Usagi asked, hoping she heard Haruka right.

"Nothing happened," Haruka repeated leaning back.

"R-really?" Usagi was feeling relieved at Haruka's reply.

Haruka chuckled at Usagi's shyness. "When you came screaming here and throwing that kiss at me, I knew you were acting strange. I carried you to the room, trying to calm you down but you tried to do other things with me . Once you had me pined down to the bed, you started to cry again and passed out."

Usagi blinked a few times with complete shock. 'Nothing happened? Really! So I overreacted for nothing?'

"I tried to tell you when you woke up from your nap, but you ran out so fast I couldn't. You seemed a little upset about it." Haruka turned her face to meet Usagi's.

'Well, I'm sorry I keep coming here," Usagi's guilt started to come back. "You've been helping me so much that I think I'm making Michiru-san mad."

"She thinks its cute really," Haruka said. "She wants to plan our wedding when we get married."

Usagi's blush deepened. Haruka sensed Usagi's embarrassment and put an arm around her.

"But hey next time you want to go further just let me know," Haruka teased Usagi, poking at her cheek. "You have a nice body."

Usagi tried to move away from Haruka, but was pulled back by her strong grip. "That's just mean Haruka-san!"

Usagi found herself laughing as Haruka tickled her in soft spots to cheer her up. After a while, Usagi checked her watch and decided she should go.

"I probably should go," Usagi stood up from the couch. "Thanks for clearing that up Haruk-san. I'll see you later. Let's get together again. Maybe go to the park."

"Sure," Haruka stood up and walked Usagi to the door. Before Usagi stepped out, Haruka put her arms around Usagi from behind and pulled her into a hug. "Hey..."

"Um... y-yes?" Usagi felt her cheeks turning red again.

"Never mind," Haruka let Usagi go and patted her on the head. "Just be careful getting home."

"Uh.. ok," Usagi gave Haruka a confused look. "Well, bye."

Usagi gave Haruka a small wave and disappeared around the corner. Haruka closed the front door and set herself back down on the couch.

"Did you finally clear things up with Usagi-chan?" Michiru asked as she walked into the living room.

"Yeah," Haruka said as Michiru sat down next to her. "But now I think I've got a bigger problem."

* * *

Usagi slowly half dragged herself back to Rei's place. She was still a little shocked about this morning. Or rather, a little disappointed.

'Of course nothing happened,' Usagi thought. 'Haruka-san would never take advantage of you like that.' she sighed. 'But being in her arms like that was nice. I... I kind of wish we would have...'

"What am I saying?!" Usagi snapped out of her own thoughts. "Haruka-san's a girl. You're trying to get Mamo-chan back remember. You at least know he still loves you. But then there's that other thing..."

Usagi remembered what she had heard Mamoru say to Minako this morning before she ran off again. 'I still love you, but I can't tell you the truth yet.' Those words rang like a bell in Usagi's mind.

"Ok then," Usagi straightened herself up. "New plan. Find Mamo-chan and get him to tell you what's really going on with him"

Feeling like she had just downed an energy drink and two cans of soda, Usagi got her strength back and made a mad dash down the sidewalk. As she turned the corner, she caught a glimpse of a tall figure. She immediately recognized it and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi whispered under her breath. She stepped forward, proceeding to catch up to him but stopped again when she noticed another figure standing with him. "Minako-chan?"

'What are they doing here?' Usagi thought as she tipped toe forward to see what was going on. She slipped behind a crane machine next to the arcade entrance and ducked down low.

"So that's it?" Minako asked. "That's why you broke up with Us... I mean, me."

Mamoru let out a sad sigh. "Yes."

Minako began to feel guilty and made a fist. "Listen... Mamoru... I..."

"I know you will never forgive me for doing that to you," Mamoru interrupted. "But... I've been thinking about what you said to me this morning."

"This morning?" Usagi whispered. She then covered her mouth so not to blow her cover.

"Really?" Minako still went along.

"Yeah," Mamoru replied. "You said whatever is bothering me shouldn't let it come between us right?"

"Oh... yeah," Minako replied trying not to act dumb.

"Look you can stop acting dumb now Usako," Mamoru got closer to Minako. "I'm sorry for putting you through hell. You still want to get back together don't you?"

"Y-yes," Minako stepped back. "But... Mamoru... I-I'm not..."

Mamoru stepped forward and took Minako into a tight hug. "I promise I'll never hurt you again. I love you Usako."

Minako blushed at Mamoru's sudden hug. Usagi gasped in shock as she peeked out from the crane machine. Mamoru was hugging her best friend. Not her. Usagi then realized that Mamoru had fallen back in love with the wrong girl. Her heart began to pound against her chest as if to burst out and crush into a million pieces again. Her face began to swell up with tears as she picked herself up off the ground.

'I've been with Haruka-san so much that I forgot what I was fighting for in the first place,' Usagi told herself as she wiped her face, trying to get rid of her tears. 'I'm such an idiot. Idiot!' she turned to face in the direction of where Mamoru and Minako still stood, embraced. She wanted to run to them and scream for betraying her, but her legs didn't move. Instead, she turned in the other direction and ran away.

"Mamoru... please... I can't..." Minako pushed Mamoru off of her.

"I thought you'd be happy," Mamoru said, confused. "Unless... you got back together with your other boyfriend."

"No," Minako replied. "I'm trying to tell you that I'm not..."

Before Minako had a chance to finish, Mamoru grabbed Minako again and kissed her on the mouth. Minako's eyes went wide. She didn't know what to do. Usagi was sure going to be upset if she knew. Without thinking, Minako reached her hand up to Mamoru's face and smacked him.

"Ow!" Mamoru stumbled back and grabbed his cheek in pain. "What is wrong with you Usako?!"

"Mamoru you're such an idiot!" Minako yelled. "Argh!" She violently wiped her mouth and stormed off, cursing and saying bad words under her breath about the dark-haired man.

* * *

Usagi wandered aimlessly around town. She didn't want to see anyone. Not even Haruka. The pain she was feeling was too severe. The love of her life had fallen in love with her best friend. The one solider of love who said she would never interfere with her princesses relationship. Minako had lied. Minako had lied and betrayed her friendship.

'Stupid Mamo-chan,' she angrily thought. 'Stupid Minako-chan. I hate them! I hate everyone!'

Usagi looked up and saw that she had wandered so much that she found herself at one of those brand new restaurants that had just opened down town. For the first time in her life, she was disgusted by food. She couldn't even stand the sight of it.

The sound of a car engine parking next to the restaurant caught Usagi's attention. She noticed it was Haruka's. She wanted to run to her tall fake boyfriend, but after seeing Michiru with her, Usagi decided to leave them and keep walking.

"Hey dumpling head," Haruka caught her short fake girlfriend and greeted her with a smile. "What brings you here?"

"Nothing," Usagi whispered under her breath as she walked away.

Haruka then noticed Usagi had been crying again and turned her smile into a concerned frown. "You ok muffin head?"

"Usagi-chan," Michiru approach Usagi and gently took her hand. "Why don't you come and sit with us. Something tells me you really need to talk to someone."

Usagi looked up at Michiru revealing her puffy red eyes. She gave the aqua haired girl a soft smile and then hugged her friend tight. Michiru hugged her short princess back and gave Haruka a sad look. Haruka took the hint and motioned Michiru to bring Usagi inside with them.

As Haruka and Michiru ordered their drinks, they also asked the waiter ro bring Usagi some water. Usagi excepted the drink and thanked them.

"So how did you end up all the way down here?" Michiru asked. "Your school is all the way on the other side of town."

Usagi lowered her head and let out a small weeping noise. She felt like crying again, but quickly blinked her forming tears away. "I don't know," she finally spoke. "Just walked around for a while and noticed I was here."

"So what's on your mind little kitten?" Haruka asked. "You look like the dead."

"Haruka," Michiru snapped. "That's not a nice thing to say."

Usagi let out a small chuckle. "No its ok Michiru-san." she then paused for a long moment.

Haruka and Michiru exchanged worried expressions. Usagi gripped her water-glass and then finally spoke one last time.

"Mamo-chan...," she stuttered to get her words out. "M-Mamo-chan's... Mamo-chan's in love with Minako-chan!"

**End of Chapter Six! Uh oh! What's going to happen to Mamoru and Usagi now? What's going to happen between Usagi and Haurka? Will Usagi forgive Minako? Will Usagi finally find out the real truth? Find out in the next chapter! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7: Confessions of the Heart

**A/N: **Hiiii guys! Hope you didn't think I forgot about my fanfic. I was busy for the past couple of months with the holidays and new year. So, please enjoy the last chapter where everything will be explained and hope to see you guys again soon! Oh! And thanks so much for the reviews and comments!

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Sailor Moon

_Chapter Seven: Confessions of the Heart_

Haruka and Michiru were silent for a while. The waiter came back a couple of times to check on them and then to deliver their food. They were surprised to see Usagi only ordered a small salad after they offered to buy her dinner. Usagi's appetite was non existant and that began to worry them. After the long moment of silence, Haruka finally couldn't take it anymore and flashed Usagi a kind and concerned smile.

"Listen dumpling head," Haruka finally spoke. "Minako is your best friend. I don't think she would ever steal Mamoru away from you."

Usagi just let out a small wine and poked at small tomato, covered with ranch dressing. She then felt a warm spot on her other hand that had rested on the table. She looked up to see Haruka's hand on top of hers. Usagi finally gave her friend a half-smile.

"Did you try talking to Mamoru or Minako?" Michiru joined in. "Perhaps what you saw was just a big misunderstanding."

Usagi shook her head. "No. I ran away before I could even talk to either of them."

Haruka chuckled a little and leaned back.

"Haruka that's not nice," Michiru shot her partner a mean look. "It's rude to laugh at someone who's hurting now."

"I'm sorry," Haruka replied. "But I have to admit, Usagi, you have been over exaggerating a bit for the past couple of days."

"No I haven't," Usagi snapped back.

"Remember yesterday," Haruka reminded her. "You thought that I..."

"Ok maybe a little," Usagi finally admitted as she cut Haruka's sentence off. "I'm just going through so much right now that I can't think straight anymore." she took a small bite of her salad. "Besides, you agreed to help me."

Haruka was caught. Usagi did make a good point. Posing as her fake boyfriend was one of the craziest ideas she's ever come up with. Still, she had to admit it did make Usagi happy and she couldn't stand to see her princess sad again.

"Usagi please don't be anger with Haruka," Michiru replied softly as if to apologize. "Her heart was in the right place. She did it for you because you were so sad and hurting so much. You're our friend and we care about you."

Usagi smiled at Michiru and wiped a bit of dressing off her mouth. Those words hit her like a bullet. 'We care about you,' rang inside her head one more time. Haruka and Michiru had been around with her after everyone else left for college. Usagi thought of them as big sisters she had always wanted. But then again, what was this other feeling she had had when she was with Haruka? It couldn't be love. Haruka loved Michiru-san and nothing would come between them. Not even a ditzy college student. Usagi could never be as pretty or as sophicated as Michiru was. She hated to admit it, but seeing them together made her jealous. A part of Usagi wanted to go back to it just being her and Haruka. Usagi finished her salad and downed her water in one big gulp. Haruka found that amusing and laughed.

"I suppose you want desert now?" Haruka asked.

"No thanks Im ok," Usagi replied.

Haruka and Michiru both blinked in shock. Usagi didn't want desert? They were beginning to think Usagi was replaced by an evil twin or something. Haruka then stood up from the table and offered her hand to her young princess.

"Come on we'll take you home," Haruka said.

Usagi took Haruka's offer and pulled herself up with Haruka's support. Michiru stood up as well and straightened herself. Usagi followed the two to Haruka's car and climbed into the back seat. She reached for the seat belt and buckled herself in as Haruka pulled onto the street and speed down the road. Usagi was silent for half of the trip. Michiru then had asked her how things at school were and how her family was. Usagi's both replies were, "fine." Michiru took the hint that Usagi wasn't in the mood to talk anymore and turned her attention back to the front and helped Haruka navigate through traffic. Before Usagi knew it, Haruka had pulled up to her house and stopped.

"Home again little kitten," Haruka turned her attention to the back seat where Usagi was unbuckling her seat belt.

"Thanks," Usagi climbed out from the backseat as Michiru got up out of the passenger side to let her out. "I'm sorry that I ruined your date tonight."

"You didn't," Michiru smiled as soon as she was back in the car. "We should do it again sometime."

"See ya later muffin head," Haruka waved goodbye and pulled her car back onto the road. With a small screech she sped down the road again. Seconds later, they were out of sight.

Usagi let herself into her house and slowly made her way upstairs. She opened the door to her bedroom and saw Luna sitting on the edge with a very concerned look.

"Where have you been Usagi-chan?" Luna immediately asked as Usagi closed the door.

"Out with Haruka-san and Michiru-san," Usagi replied as she sat down on her bed. "Why?"

"Your phone has rung off the hook," Luna handed Usagi her small phone. "You left it on your desk again when you left for school this morning. Minako was here about ten minutes ago wondering where you were."

"I'm sorry. I'll text them and let them know I'm ok," Usagi finished taking off her shoes.

"Usagi-chan," Luna moved closer to her moon princess and laid a small paw on the girls leg. "Are you not telling us something?"

Usagi blinked in shock. "W-what?"

"Everyone is very concerned about you," Luna replied. "Minako-chan said you have hung out with Haruka-san a lot these past couple of weeks. I thought you were wanting to get Mamoru back."

"I am," Usagi tried to defend herself. "I told you about the cooky plan we had where Haruka-san pretends to be my boyfriend right?"

"Yes. But it sounds like you're not pretending anymore Usagi-chan," Luna gave Usagi a serious look.

"What?" Usagi was now somewhat confused.

"Usagi-chan... are you in love with Haruka-san?" Luna finally asked.

"What?!" Usagi squealed. "No! No way! T-that's ridiculous! Me fall in love with Haruka-san? She's a girl Luna. Besides, I love Mamo-chan. Haruka-san's just helping me so I'm not sad all the time. That's it. Nothing else. We're just friends."

"Is it her gender that bothers you," Luna challenged Usagi.

"I just said we're just friends Luna," Usagi was starting to become very irritated. "Besides, why would Haruka-san fall in love with a low average college student like me? She already has Michiru-san and I can never compete with that. Michiru-san's too pretty and kind and caring to be replaced. Haruka-san would never cheat on her."

"Usagi-chan," Luna sighed sadily seeing Usagi was close to crying.

"I'm gonna go for a walk," Usagi quickly grabbed her shoes and slipped them back on. "I'll be ok Luna I promise. And thank you for being worried about me and helping me through this."

Before Usagi left she gave Luna a tight hug. Luna returned the hug by licking the side of Usagi's face. Usagi smiled at her feline partner and set her back down on the bed.

"I won't be long this time I promise," Usagi put on her jacket and opened her bedroom door. "I would ask you to come along but I remember you saying something about seeing Artemis today. You two have fun." she giggled a little.

Luna blushed. "Usagi-chan!"

"I'm kidding Luna," Usagi stepped out from her room and then stopped herself. She then turned back to Luna with a sad smile. "You're so lucky. Artemis still loves you even when you guys fight a lot. Don't let him go."

With being said, Usagi closed her bedroom door slightly and headed downstairs. Before she could make it to the door, she was stopped by her mother who had a plate of cookies for her today.

"Hello sweetheart. I made a fresh batch of cookies for you today."

Usagi gave her mother a kind smile and took a cookie. "Thanks mom. Can I be late for dinner tonight? I'm meeting my friends at Rei-chan's again to catch up on life."

"Sure honey. I'll leave a plate for you just incase you get hungry later."

"Thanks mom," Usagi gave her mother a small kiss and headed out the door.

She felt a little guilty lying to her own mother like that. When she was still fighting evil as Sailor Moon, lying to her didn't really feel all that mean. But now that the world is peaceful and settle, lying seemed really mean and unloving.

"I'm sorry mom," Usagi whispered under her breath as she began her walk down the sidewalk.

Usagi really had no idea where she was going. Her feet seem to take over and moved her forward, not stopping for anything. However, she found herself at the park again next to the elementary school she attended when she was a child. She smiled as memories of recess and hating her 2nd grade teacher popped into her head.

"Man I was a brat," Usagi laughed to herself.

She continued on her walk and found herself stopping again and her favorite place. The Crown Arcade. It amazed her how much the arcade stayed the same over the years. It also amazed her that Motoki was still working there. Well, he was manager now, but no one was really surprised when they found out. Usagi had to urge to go inside, but then realized her had no money. Then, as fate would have it, Motoki stepped outside from the building and saw Usagi.

"Well look who's here," Motoki greeted his favorite customer with a smile. "How are you Usagi?"

"Hi," Usagi greeted the boy with a small wave.

"You wanna come in?" Motoki asked.

"Sorry, I don't have any money," Usagi replied.

"That's ok," Motoki said giving Usagi a smile. "We can sit and talk for a while. It's not everyday I get to see an old friend."

Usagi smiled at Motoki's kind words. She excepted his invitation and joined him inside. He led her to an empty table and had drinks brought for them. Usagi started the conversation by telling him about college and about getting a really good grade in her sociology class and about Minako taking two theater classes this semester and getting a small part in a movie she had auditioned for a couple of months ago. She also mentioned Ami being able to go to America last year to study at NASA for her science class.

"Sounds like you girls are doing great," Motoki said after hearing Usagi's story.

"Yeah," Usagi said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Motoki asked setting his drink down. "You look a little sad all of a sudden. What happened to that smiling face?"

"Motoki..." Usagi was fighting to get her words out. "Am I... am I... desirable?"

Motoki blinked a few times, still taking in what Usagi had just asked. Usagi lowered her head again, waiting for him to scold her for asking such a question.

"Where did that come from all of a sudden?" Motoki was now a little concerned.

"Um... well... see...Mamo-chan and I... we, we broke up again last week," Usagi finally managed to get her sentence straight.

"Oh," was all Motoki could say. "Well I'm really sorry to hear that Usagi. What happened?"

"I don't know," Usagi told her friend. "He wouldn't tell me. I've been going around for the past week confused and scared and that thing with Haruk..." she caught herself and covered her mouth to end her sentence.

Motoki raised an eyebrow in interest, but decided to leave it alone. If Usagi didn't want to tell him, it was none of his business.

"Well," Motoki began to speak again. "To answer your question as a friend, I think a guy would be crazy to break up with you. You're a pretty and fun-loving girl. You brighten anyone's day up."

Usagi blushed slightly at Motoki's reply. "Thank you," she finally said. "But, let's say... well, I have this friend who thinks she may be falling in love with a really close friend. She thinks its not right because she still loves her boyfriend, yet at the same time, she wants to be with her really close friend. But even though she does, she's scared to admit it because this friend is the same gender as she is."

Motoki gave Usagi a very confused look. He took another sip of his drink and thought for a moment. He then leaned forward a little and cleared his throat.

"Well," he began to speak. "If your friend really likes her close friend, then she should tell her. But only if she feels comfortable with this friend. If the relationship with her boyfriend isn't working then she should find out and see if there's still a chance for it to survive. If not, then she should take some time and figure out her true feelings and act on them. Gender shouldn't matter if both people want to be with one another."

Usagi was silent. It took her a moment to take in what Mokotki had said. His words were so straight forward and pure. He always had an answer for her, even if it wasn't what she wanted to hear. Although, this time she was glad to hear what he had to say.

Thank you Motoki, Usagi said with a smile as she stood up from the table. I'll tell my friend she doesn't have to be afraid anymore about hiding her feelings.

"You're welcome," Motoki also stood up from the table. "Bring your friend over sometime. I'd like to meet her."

"Uhh... sure," Usagi nodded, feeling a little guilty. "I'll see you later Motoki. I've got some catching up to do on some school work. Bye."

Motoki waved goodbye to Usagi and went back to his work. Usagi glanced back at her friend and smiled one last time. She then let out a relieved sigh and made her way down the sidewalk. Her heart began to tighten with happiness, yet sadness.

'Maybe Luna's right,' she began to think to herself as she slowed her walking down. 'Maybe I do... like Haruka-san. She's been so kind and cheers me up on a bad day. When I'm with her, I keep forgetting what I'm really after in the first place.'

"Great," Usagi scolds herself as she turns a corner. "Now it sounds like I'm just using Haruka-san."

Usagi increased her walking speed a little as she checked her watch and realized what time it was.

"I probably should head back home now. Mom and Luna will kill me if I don't finish all my homework by tomorrow," she then smiles. "Haha, now I'm starting to sound like Ami-chan."

"Usagi-chan!"

Usagi blinked and spun around to see who had called her name. Her eyes widened as she saw Minako running towards her.

"Minako-chan," Usagi said as her friend stopped in front of her. "H-how did you find me?"

"I've looked... everywhere for you," Minako panted to catch her breath.

"If you're here to tell me Mamo-chan kissed you, I already know," Usagi sounded so serious.

Minako blinked. "How did you know?"

"I saw you guys near the arcade a while ago," Usagi kicked the back of her shoe and lowered her head a little. "I should be furious with you now, but I've been so confused for the past week and a half, my body can't keep up with me being sad or angry or confused or scared or happy."

"Usagi-chan listen," Minako placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I tried to stop him, but for some reason he's been really stupid and can't see that it's me and not you."

"Its ok," Usagi replied.

"No its not," Minako shot back. "This plan has gotten so out of control. I blame myself. I should never have gotten involved in your relationship."

"Wow Minako-chan," Usagi was surprised. "You sound so mature and adult like. This isn't like you."

Minako softly smiled. "I can be serious too." she then grabs Usagi's hand. "Come on. We're going to find Mamoru and straighten everything out."

Usagi nodded and excepted Minako's hand. Minako led them to the amusement park they had been to the other day. Usagi felt her heart begin to pound harder again. The thought of finally knowing why Mamoru broke up with her began to scare her a little. What if it really was because she was still immature? She did admit, her maturity still needed some work, but Usagi hoped Mamoru would give her a little credit for maturing a little. She wined and cried less and wasn't late to school that much anymore. Then again, the wining and crying may have gone away from her Sailor Moon days. Being the solider of justice had taught her to be stronger and have a lot of faith in herself. She found herself being stronger and braver when it came to protecting the world from evil beings. Or perhaps another reason for her maturing was from age. Still, Usagi was a lot better then she used to be.

"Usagi-chan," Minako broke through Usagi's thoughts.

"Huh?" Usagi looked at her blonde friend.

"We're here," Minako pointed out. "Let's go find Mamoru."

Usagi nodded and joined her friend in scooping out her tall ex. After about 15 minutes of searching, they found no trace of the man anywhere.

"Maybe he went home," Minako said.

Usagi checked her watch again. "But he usually doesn't leave work until the park closes. And its only 7. The park doesn't close until 10."

"You're right," Minako replied. "Well, let's try again. Maybe we missed him somewhere."

"Missed who?"

As if their prayers had been answered, Usagi and Minako turned around and found Mamoru standing behind them.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi smiled.

"Did your boyfriend leave you here?" Mamoru asked.

"What? Usagi snapped. "No. We were looking for you."

"Me?" Mamoru raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

Usagi took a breath and stepped closer to Mamoru. "I have a confession to make. I'm sorry Mamo-chan, but I don't have a boyfriend named Haruto. I went to Haruka-san after you broke up with me again and told her what had happened. She decided to pose as a fake boyfriend to help me and to try and make you jealous."

Mamoru was silent for a moment. He then approached Usagi and hugged her. Usagi blinked in shock at what he had done.

"I'm sorry Usako," Mamoru whispered. "I have a confession too. I knew already."

Usagi pushed Mamoru back a little. She couldn't believe it. "But then... why didn't you bother to say anything?"

"I wanted to," Mamoru replied. "But Minako asked me to stay quiet. She said that maybe getting you mind off of the break up would make you feel better."

Usagi turned to face Minako. "Minako-chan. So he knew it was you the whole time?"

"Not at first," Minako said softly as guilt began to take over. "When I ran into him the third time, he finally told me why he broke up with you. When he decided to get back together with you," she paused and then glared at the dark-haired man. "And after laying that horrible kiss at me. Idiot. I stormed off but then came back and finally told him it was me."

Usagi stood silent. Minako continued.

"I told him your fake boyfriend was Haruka-san and you've hurt all this time about the whole thing."

Usagi looked at Mamoru and then back at Minako. "So, you were trying to get us back together?"

Minako nodded. "You guys belong together. Even if the future changes, you guys will still be together."

Usagi smiled as her eyes began to swell up with tears. Hearing Minako sound so mature and caring about her made her happy. The kiss thing still bugged her, but if Mamoru still wanted to be with her and not Minako, she was willing to toss that out of her mind.

"Thanks Minako-chan," Usagi gave her friend a sincere smile. "Thanks for doing this for me," she then placed a hand on her friend. "But don't ever kiss my boyfriend again."

"As long as you promise not to find anymore fake boyfriends," Minako smirked. "I'm still trying to find one for myself."

"Minako-chan!" Usagi squealed.

"Hehe kidding," Minako said. "But I think Mamoru wants to talk to you now. I'll leave you two alone now."

Minako waved her goodbye and disappeared around the ring toss game. Usagi turned her attention to Mamoru who still stood silent, letting the two girls talk first.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi began. "D-do you still... want to be with me?"

Mamoru finally let out a small sigh and stepped closer to Usagi. "Usako, I'm so sorry. I should have told you the truth from the beginning."

Usagi felt her heart pounding faster and harder at Mamoru's words.

"Three days before I broke up with you," Mamoru continue. "I had a visitor."

Usagi blinked. "A visitor. Who?"

Mamoru paused for a moment. Usagi started to feel nervous at the silence and placed her hands on her chest, She could tell Mamoru was beginning to feel sad about something. Her mind began to scream at him telling him to hurry up and spit it out. The silence was making her heart want to pound so hard that it rips out of her body.

"My future self came to visit me that day," Mamoru finally said after the long pause.

"King Endymion," Usagi was now confused. "Why?"

Mamoru sighed. "He came to tell me..." he stopped again.

"Mamo-chan please tell me," Usagi couldn't take it anymore. "If it's about our future I have the right to now. I'm an adult now. Did something happen to them... us? Is it Chibiusa? Is she alright?"

"Chibiusa is fine," Mamoru replied as he clenched his fists tightly. "It's you."

"Me?" Usagi questioned. "W-what's wrong with Neo Queen Serenity?"

Mamoru looked at Usagi and wanted to cry. He fought back his tears and grabbed his short princess and hugged her tight. Usagi hugged Mamoru back and felt small tears fall from her eyes.

"Mamo-chan..."

"She... she died," Mamoru finally said.

Usagi was shocked. "What? But... but that's impossible. She... she can't die. The future soldiers would have revived her..."

"They're not immortal Usako!" Mamoru stopped hugging Usagi and kept his hands on her shoulders.

"Something attacked their palace again and the sailor soldiers couldn't get to her or Chibiusa in time. Neo Queen Serenity sacrificed herself to save Chibiusa and everyone else. Crystal Tokyo is finally safe and protected... just without you."

"I don't believe it," Usagi wanted to burst into tears.

Her future self made the same sacrifice her mother made when the moon kingdom was attacked. But something inside told her Neo Queen Serenity did the right thing. She wanted everyone to keep living. Usagi then began to wonder how Chibiusa was taking it. Not having her mother around anymore had to have made Chibiusa very upset. If Chibiusa had come here, she would have just been sad again. Seeing Usagi would remind her of what her mother had done.

"I got scared," Mamoru finally finished. "I thought if us not being together anymore would have fixed that. I didn't want to see Chibiusa hurt and in pain again."

"Did she... come to see you," Usagi asked.

Mamoru nodded.

"I'm sorry. She told me she didn't want to see you. She didn't want to see her mothers face when she knows its you in the future. She would have cried again and it would have confused you. That's why I thought breaking up with you instead was the best thing. I wanted you to live your life Usako. If I had told you the truth it might have giving you second thoughts about wanting to be Queen. I thought I was trying to protect you."

Usagi finally let her tears fall as she fell into Mamoru's arms again and hugged him tight. Mamoru returned the hugged. Usagi cried in Mamoru's chest for what seemed like forever. She was happy, yet sad at the same time. Her future had taken a huge plunged. She wanted to scream, but couldn't get any sound to come out of her mouth.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi sniffed hard and looked up at her prince. "Thank you. I'm sorry for being so selfish and putting you through my horrible immaturity."

"Usako..."

"But...", Usagi tried to smile her best. "Remember, Pluto told us that not all futures are set in stone. I think King Endymion and Chibiusa came to you to warn you so WE could prevent this from happening when its our turn to rule the future."

Mamoru didn't say anything. Usagi sounded so sure that everything would be ok. Seeing her so grown up and talking like a mature adult was a little shocking. He smiled back and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Usagi excepted the kiss. Her heart filled with joy as her mind jumped with excitement to have her future king back. After a few seconds, they broke the kiss.

"So... can I stay with you tonight?" Usagi asked taking Mamoru's hand. "Or are you still working?"

"Actually they let me off early", Mamoru said. "So why don't I take you out to a late dinner."

"How about we stay here," Usagi suggested. "This is an amusement park after all. And adult or teenager, I still love amusement parks."

Mamoru chuckled and took Usagi's hand. "Alright you win. What do you wanna ride first?"

"Let's ride the carrousel", Usagi happily dragged Mamoru to the merry-go-around ride.

As the couple got onto the ride they stumbled upon two familiar looking faces sitting down on the bench part of the ride instead of the horses. Usagi smiled as she recognized them right away.

"Haruka-san! Michiru-san!" Usagi waved to them as she approached them.

"Hey kitten," Haruka smiled at her blonde princess. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Hello Usagi-chan," Michiru greeted her princess with a smile.

"What are you guys doing here?" Usagi asked as she climbed onto a horse near the bench.

"I wanted to come to this place since Haruka said you had a lot of fun here," Michiru smiled.

"You seem happy now," Haruka said . "You doing ok?"

Usagi nodded happily. "Yup. Mamo-chan and I are back together."

Mamoru finally caught up and joined Usagi. He was a little embarrassed to ride a kiddy ride, so instead he stood beside Usagi's horse.

"Hello," Mamoru greeted the two.

"Ah the prince returns," Michiru smiled. "You guys seem happier now."

Haruka didn't say anything. Instead, she gave the dark haired prince a small wave. As the ride started, Michiru leaned closer to Haruka.

"Looks like I won't be planning yours and Usagi's wedding now," Michiru whispered.

"Your teasing again," Haruka said.

"But you and Usagi made such a cute couple," Michiru smirked like she had something planned.

"Let it go," Haruka placed a kiss on Michiru.

She then looked up at Usagi who was laughing and having fun. She smiled softly seeing Usagi finally happy again after being sad for so long. She then turned her attention the other way. She couldn't explain it or didn't understand why, but something deep inside began to hurt.

Usagi giggled as she turned her attention to Haruka and Michiru as the ride began to slow down. She caught Haruka looking off into the distance. She smiled softly as she stared at the distracted woman. 'Thanks for everything Haurka-san.' she said to herself. As she turned her attention away, she began to feel sad inside. She brought her hand up to her chest again and placed it on her heart. She couldn't explain it or didn't understand why, but something deep inside, began to hurt.

**FINISHED! Woohoo! Hmm... to be honest, I think I rushed through this a little. I think some parts still sound confusing. Or maybe that's just me. Hehe the last part I kind of thought of when I started this whole story. Man I hate it when I do that. ^^' Soooo, should I do another story where Haruka and Usagi finally DO become an official couple? I feel kinda guilty for leading everyone on and then ending the story with them not getting together officially. So maybe I will write one where they do become official. Kinda like a sequel. Thanks so much for your support and comments. This is my first official completed story so PLEASE don't kill me for any mistakes. I promise I will get better. I love you guys!**


End file.
